


An Unlikely Friendship

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: Geordi La Forge watches as Centurion Bochra transports to the Romulan ship. He can't help but think over their time spent together on Galorndon Core and about the Romulan officer's fate... Based on a deleted scene from TNG's The Enemy.
Relationships: Geordi La Forge & Bochra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	An Unlikely Friendship

**A/N: So I've just re-watched TNG's The Enemy for the umpteenth time and I noticed that there's a deleted scene that I thought would be worth committing to prose; the scene comes at the very end of the script and was presumably cut for time. Obviously, I adore Tomalak and Pahtak's also a really good Romulan (though he's only in like two scenes) but the possibility of a friendship(?) or at least working-together of Geordi and Bochra really intrigued me. This fic is super short but I might continue it; it's also based in part on the script. So here we go... enjoy! And let me know what you think.**

**Also, _Star Trek_ is not mine.**

The corridors of the _Enterprise_ were bright, too bright, so much brighter than the walkways of Romulan ships were. Centurion Bochra caught the curious, unnerved glances of crewmembers as he followed Geordi La Forge to the transporter room.

Briefly, he looked out of the window, saw the vast blackness of space, dotted upon which were millions upon millions of specks of light.

"You haven't said much."

The sentence had caught him unawares and Bochra instantly was alert, offended, even. "What should I say?"

Geordi sighed, blew air through his lips, stepping out of the way momentarily when an ensign nearly collided with him.

"It wasn't a criticism, Bochra. Just an observation," he reasoned, walking side-by-side with the Romulan officer.

The Romulan appeared to settle, to calm down.

They came to the transporter room. When the door slid open, they were greeted by the sight of Doctor Crusher, Chief O'Brien and Lieutenant Worf.

O'Brien was quietly manning his console but the doctor took a small step over to them. She caught Bochra's eye purposefully.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "We did everything that we could."

Bochra looked over the doctor's shoulder and there he saw it. The coffin that held his comrade, Patahk. Two crewmembers were lifting it onto the transport pad. He felt the urge to do something, but he didn't. He was quiet.

"It was not in _my_ power to save him," Crusher carried on and the glare that she gave to Worf did not go unnoticed.

The Klingon remained stiff and unmoving. He then cleared his throat watched as Crusher left the room, closely followed by the two other crewmembers.

A smile tugged at the corners of Geordi's mouth. He slapped Bochra on the shoulder gently.

"Come on, I guess that it's time to say goodbye."

Bochra caught his gaze purposefully, then returned the smile. "I agree." With that, he crossed over to the transporter pad, standing stoically next to his fallen comrade.

"He was a loyal officer," Bochra said sombrely, with a glance at the coffin. "If I'm honest, I wasn't entirely pleased to be paired with him for this mission, but I am sorry that he is dead."

Geordi regarded him, standing next to O'Brien as his hands hovered over the transporter controls; he was quietly astounded by the bluntness of the Romulan's words, but he knew that Bochra was saddened by the loss of his comrade.

"So many more could've died," Geordi settled on saying. He was glad, of course, that he and Bochra had managed to - if only for a few hours - work together to achieve a common goal, a goal that may have prevented further catastrophe in Federation-Romulan relations. But a look at the coffin on the transport pad reminded him that that wasn't always so easy. There were so many things that could go wrong. All in the name of peace.

Bochra nodded. "Lieutenant La Forge."

Geordi nodded, smiled. "Centurion Bochra."

"You're not what I expected of a Federation officer," the Romulan said with a slight smile.

"That's okay; you're not what I expected of a Romulan, either." Geordi noticed the look of slightly indignation that was about to sweep over Bochra's face and so he grinned. "That's a compliment."

A thin smile took over Bochra's features then, as he nodded a final goodbye to the Starfleet officer and Geordi gave O'Brien the command to transport the two Romulans back to their ship.

As Bochra and the fallen Patahk became forms of shimmering light on the transporter pad, before disappearing into nothingness, Geordi sighed.

"That's the way to fight all of the wars from now on," he said. "Two guys on a planet with no one else to talk to and nowhere to go." Two guys. He frowned, thought for a moment. He wondered what would happen to Bochra; he wondered if perhaps he would be joining Patahk. No. He shook his head. He wouldn't.

He felt Worf's eyes on him.

"Things get settled in a hurry," Geordi finished. "I'm going to sleep for four days," he muttered, as he followed O'Brien out of the room.

Worf stood silently in the room, thinking.


End file.
